Never Be Alone Again
by alyssialui
Summary: Luna takes her fiance, Harry, to meet her father and to visit her childhood room. Harry/Luna.
_A/N: Luna takes her fiance, Harry, to meet her father and to visit her childhood room. Harry/Luna. AU. All my Hunas have Harry and Luna going on adventures. This is a bit before the craziness._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Russian Roulette:** Relationship - fiance/fiancee_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Harry was a bit hesitant to be approaching the Rook. It had been a few years since he'd last seen Xenophilius Lovegood and they had not parted on good terms. Something about giving away his location to Death Eaters just didn't sit right with him. He, however, did acknowledge that the man did what he thought would save his daughter from harm, and now that he intended to marry the man's daughter, he thought he should make amends.

Said daughter was now leading him up the small path to her childhood home. She had insisted they visit the man today, and who was Harry to deny his fiancee what her heart desired simply because of his own fears and inhibitions.

She knocked twice on the door, then three more times, before stepping a bit out of the way. A few seconds later, a smiling man stood in the open doorway. His hair seemed lighter than Harry remembered, with a few thin patches where Harry could easily see his scalp beneath. He did however look happier and healthier, which seemed to please Luna.

"Hello, Daddy," she said with a wide smile as he pulled her into a hug. Harry could see the love the older man held for his daughter and he slowly felt some of his resentent falling away. He had done what he thought he had to do for love.

When the pair released, Luna gestured to him and said, "You remember Harry Potter."

The older man looked at Harry with apologetic eyes and said, "I'm terribly sorry, Mr Potter, from the depth of my heart. I know my words will not excuse my actions, but I say them anyway. I was a coward and I've never been able to forgive myself for what happened. And in the end, you were the one who actually saved my daughter from their clutches. I am forever in your debt."

Harry blushed, feeling a bit put on the spot now. Luna was looking at him expectantly. He said nervously, "I understand that you did what you thought you had to do, Mr Lovegood. In a way, you helped me help Luna out of Malfoy Manor." Harry didn't know what else to add, but then Luna gave his hand a tiny squeeze telling him that it was enough for now.

Mr Lovegood then nodded and said, "Thank you, Mr Potter, for your kind words. Please, both of you, do come in."

They both entered the home and Harry could see that though it was different than how he remembered before the Death Eaters had appeared, it still screamed 'Lovegood'. The Erumpet Horn was gone, having exploded, and luckily Mr Lovegood hadn't gotten another. The walls were painted such bright colours that normally wouldn't go together or with the furniture, but in this home it did in a way that made Harry smile.

Mr Lovegood ran into the kitchen and said, "I'll prepare us something to eat."

Luna grabbed Harry's and said, "That would be lovely, Daddy. I just want to show Harry something in my room."

Luna quickly dragged Harry up the circular stair until they got to the rooom Harry had visited years before.

It was the same as he last seen it. Pale blue walls to matched the faded carpet underfoot. He saw the same picture of Luna and her mum hugging near her bed. He looked up and on the ceiling was the same painted picture his and his friends' face circled by the word 'friends' in gold.

"He rebuilt just like it was before," Luna said softly as she gazed up at it as well. She turned to him and said, "Before I met you guys, I had no friends. Everyone thought I was different and no one took the time to know me."

She looked back up and continued, "Then you guys came along and suddenly I had five new friends. I felt like I belonged. I felt loved and cared for."

Then she turned to him once more and pulled him close, "And now I have you, someone I know who will love and care for me from the depths of his heart."

Harry smiled and said, "You'll never have to worry about that stopping, Luna. I love you. I love everything about you. I find you interesting and I never get bored of hearing you talk about anything and everything. You'll never have to feel alone again."

Luna tipped on her toes and kissed her fiance in her old childhood room. "Thank you, Harry Potter, for everything."


End file.
